Guess Who's Back?
by Shadow32 Knuckles
Summary: Robotnik's back, and he's got the world! First time writer, flames accepted.


I don't own Sonic or any related characters.that's too bad.  
  
"No one there. Damn." "Get the machine?" "Yup."  
  
Tails had been missing for hours and nobody seemed to know where he was. Sonic and Knuckles had been looking in vain. They were sitting down resting when Knuckles suddenly blurted, "Did we check his workshop?" Sonic looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Sonic. They got up and started running in the direction of the Mystic Ruins. They got there and Sonic knocked. "Come in," said a familiar voice. "The door is locked, smart one." "Oh! Sorry." Tails came over and unlocked the door and let them in. "Be careful of the plane, you guys," Tails said in a serious voice.  
When Sonic and Knux walked in, they saw a huge plane, with new blue metallic paint and a stenciled logo on the back. It read " Robotnik Reeks." The front of the plane looked like a normal one, except for the lasers, one on each side. The inside of the plane had seating for two, an unusual installment in a fighter plane. The plane took up most of the shop, except for the table and the refrigerator. "Help yourself," Tails said, nodding at the refreshments on the table. There were chips, crackers, popcorn, and donuts. "Damn, Tails. How much food did you have? 10 pounds?!?" Sonic exclaimed. "Of course not! I figured you guys would come, so I put out some food. Besides, what took you so long to get here? Were you toying with Amy and Rouge again?" Sonic's face turned scarlet. If Knuckles' face could get any redder, it did. "No!!!! You think we'd do that again after getting hounded on by the principal?" Sonic shouted. They retired to some chairs next to the table and munched on some food. Knuckles went over and turned on the TV to see if Robotnik was doing anything bad again. After 5 minutes of boring shit, Knuckles went over to watch Tails work on the plane. Suddenly the newscaster said "We have some breaking news!" Everyone dropped everything and went over to see what it was. "A robot has just attacked Station Square's president's office!" Sonic shut off the TV and ran out the door. Knuckles started gliding in the general direction of the president's office. Tails closed and locked the door and flew into the air. As he got closer he could see a black robot about 5 feet tall and 3 feet wide. The robot had a mallet for one arm, a laser for another. Everyone stopped about 50 yards away. Most onlookers ran away. The gang stopped. Sonic said casually, "This is nothing. Too bad Robotnik makes such shitty robots." "Not when I'm controlling it!" said a mechanical voice. They turned to see the robot looking at them. "You all know me! I'm dear old Robotnik. I can speak through this robot. I have a plan with this here robot. I break into the city's leader's office. Then I demand that I control the city. If they don't agree to terms, then I shoot them with the laser. A good plan, isn't it? This leader's already surrendered. I'll be seeing you guys later." With that the robot jumped into the air and flew away. "That robot can fly? Fuck you, Robotnik!" Knuckles screamed. Everyone slumped back to the workshop in a bad mood. They were surprised to find Amy, Rouge, and Cream at the workshop. "Why is everyone in such a bad mood?" Rouge asked. Knuckles told. "Oh, shit!" Cream exclaimed. Everyone turned and looked at her. It was quite unusual to hear Cream cuss, especially in public. Cream was a rabbit, with big ears used for flying. She was tan and extremely polite. She also had a chao named Cheese, who is MIA (Missing in Action). She had sparkling brown eyes and a cute smile. No wonder Tails likes her. Rouge was a bat that had brilliant blue eyes and knew how to get what she wants. She had an uncontrollable love for jewels and emeralds. She found a mother lode once. Now she's rich. No wonder Knuckles likes her. Amy was a hedgehog, pink all over. She had cute little ears and short hair. Her eyes were an emerald green and always sparkled. No wonder Sonic liked her. Actually, Cream liked Tails, Amy liked Sonic, and Rouge liked Knuckles. None of them would admit it because they were afraid that they wouldn't get their love returned. They would have.  
Anyway, they all went to Rouge's mansion for dinner. They discussed the current situation dealing with Robotnik. Tails said that when the robot flies away, he could use the plane to shoot him down. But then Knuckles said that he only speaks through the robot and that he wouldn't be done yet. They got into a big argument. Amy finally had to break it up and say Robotnik would just be weaker. Then the phone rang. Rouge went and answered it. She started cursing and finally hung up. "Damn that Robotnik! He just took over the planet." A ripple of noise went around the room. Finally everybody but Cream started cussing out loud and banging on the table and jumping up and down. After about 5 minutes of the tantrum everyone left. Rouge cleaned up and just thumped down on the bed, not even taking a shower or changing. Everyone went to sleep thinking of ideas of how to beat Robotnik. Not very many came up. Tails' idea seemed to be the only one that worked. But there was one idea. Sonic's. He would tell them tomorrow after work. It is necessary for me to tell this idea. Sonic called everyone up and told them to come to his place after work.  
After everyone was assembled at Sonic's place, Sonic said, "I have an idea." Knuckles sat up in his chair. Amy perked her short ears. Sonic sighed, took a deep breath and said "What if we can find Shadow and bring him back from the dead, assuming he's dead?" Tails cleared his throat. Cream said nothing. Amy scoffed. Rouge's wings twitched. Knuckles turned away, looking out the window. Shadow was the world's ultimate life form, created by Professor Gerald, the world's greatest scientist. Gerald was Robotnik's great-grandfather. Shadow was the spitting image of Sonic, except he was black, pitch-black and had red streaks. He also had rockets on the bottom of his shoes. He was the only thing that could match Sonic's speed. He was on Robotnik's side for a while after being discovered cryogenically frozen for thirty years. Then, in the end he died falling into space after helping Sonic defeat The Biolizard, the prototype of the world's ultimate life form. Silence stained the room like pizza sauce on a shirt. Finally Amy said, "Are you an idiot? How the hell would we know where he fell? Besides, how would he be resurrected even if he is dead?" Everyone sat in silence for a while. Then Sonic took a deep breath and said, "I seemed to have this special bond with him. Ever since he fell, something tells me he's alive. But I'm not really sure." Knuckles got up and said "You're fucking crazy. I'm outta here." He marched toward the door. Rouge agreed and left too. Soon everyone was gone. Sonic put his head in his hands and cried.  
The next day at school, everyone was in a bad mood. They didn't pay attention in class and were too depressed to eat. The next day Rouge called them all and told them to come over to discuss current events. Rouge also had an idea of how to beat Robotnik's new robot. After everyone was assembled, Rouge put appetizers on the table. Then she said, "Being a spy, I know many ways to beat evil geniuses with a plan to take over the world (General laughter). I have a plan to get rid of this plan." Everyone sat up and munched on chips while listening. "First, Sonic will find the robot and alert us of its location. Then we will move Tails' plane accordingly. Tails will fire the lasers at the robot. When it is destroyed, we will all rejoice. Then Robotnik will probably come down from wherever he is." "What about the rest of us?" Cream exclaimed. "I was getting to that. Cream, with your sharp eyes and perky ears, you can ride in the plane with Tails to help us spot it." Tails and Cream blushed. "Amy, your hammer can always fend off robots looking for Sonic. You can go with him if you can keep up." Sonic looked down, his face scarlet. Amy giggled. "Knuckles and I can climb on top of buildings to distract the robot." Knuckles' face was really red. Rouge, skilled at keeping her composure, had no shortness of breath, blush, anything. Then the oven timer went off. "Perfect timing. I made chicken and pasta." The next day the kid who had a locker next to Sonic said, "I heard about your predicament with Robotnik. I think I can help." "Oh yeah? What can you do?" Sonic said without looking up. "I'm a sharpshooter. The name's Christoph." (That's me () He held out his hand. Sonic shook it with a smirk on his face. "I think you can be a big help, Christoph." Sonic wrote his address on a Post-It and told the rest of the gang to meet him after school at his place to meet someone new. After school, everyone was at Sonic's place, waiting for the new guy. Sonic walked into the room with Christoph. "Guys, this is Christoph. He is a hedgehog, like some people we all know. Let's go around the room and say our names and tell something about us." It started with Amy. She said, "My name is Amy Rose, and I like to beat up robots with my hammer." Then Rouge said "My name is Rouge the Bat and I like to spy on people." Then Knux said ,"My name is Knuckles the Echidna and I like to glide." He makes a gliding sound and puts his arms out as if he were gliding. Then Cream said, "My name is Cream the Rabbit, and I like to play with my chao, Cheese." She started tickling Cheese and Cheese made a squeaky noise. Then Tails said, "My name is Miles Prower, but call me Tails. I like to fly." Then Sonic said, "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I like to run." Then Christoph said "My name is Christoph the Hedgehog, and I like to fire rifles." Everyone wondered how he could help. Sonic explained.  
"I'm just sorta adding to Rouge's plan. When Robotnik comes from his base because his robot was destroyed, Christoph can shoot a tranquilizer at him. Then we can turn him over to the authorities." Knuckles questioned the addition. "Why couldn't one of us just shoot the tranquilizer?" "Maybe because we don't have a tranquilizer?" Sonic said. Knuckles' face turned really red. Rouge chuckled at his stupidity. "Does Christoph even have a tranquilizer?" Knuckles said after recovering. "Oh yeah!" Christoph exclaimed. "I have all kinds of bullets, tranquilizers, lots of stuff." "We will put this plan into action tomorrow after school. Be ready," Sonic said. The next day, the robot was tormenting the town, as usual. Amy, just out of curiosity, brought some walkie-talkies and asked if they would need them. "Yeah, we'll need those!" Rouge exclaimed. We can keep in touch." Amy gave everybody one. Then Tails came rolling up in his plane. Amy threw him a walkie-talkie and went to her position. Cream got into the plane. Rouge and Knux started looking for a building to climb up. Sonic started walking toward a crushing sound. As Sonic got closer, he could see the robot, tormenting some kids. Sonic said into his walkie-talkie, "BlueBlur21 has found the robot. I repeat, I have found the robot."  
"Orangefox needs your location," Tails said. "9th and J Street." "Roger that." Tails said, and started to take off. Cream huddled behind her seat, being no help. Then her ears perked. There was a faint grinding noise coming from behind them. She looked back. She saw a robot flying at full charge right at them. "There's a robot behind our plane!" Cream shouted to Tails and into the walkie-talkie. Tails stayed calm. He pressed a red button on the dashboard. A missile shot out the back. The robot exploded. "Good thing I made some finishing touches," said Tails. "Sorry about that," Cream said. "Tails just destroyed it." There was no reply. Tails wasn't paying attention and he was about to fly into the robot. "Tails! Watch out!" Cream shouted. He stopped just before he hit the robot. The robot had everyone in his grasp except Tails and Cream. "Say," said Tails, "I have some Chaos Emeralds in the back. Could you get them?" Tails asked. Cream rushed to the back and found them. She threw them to Tails. Tails opened the window and yelled, "Sonic! Catch." Sonic managed to get his arms free from the grasp. He threw an emerald to Sonic. Sonic caught it and absorbed the energy. He turned gold, gold all over. Christoph was amazed. Super Sonic easily broke free of the grasp of the robot and brought Amy with him. He used a spin dash attack on the robot's legs. The legs fell off, and the robot moved lower. He was downgraded to regular Sonic, and he tossed the emerald to Knuckles. Knuckles also turned super, and he came down and brought Rouge with him. Then Knuckles tossed the emerald to Christoph, who didn't know what to expect. He felt a little surge of energy come through him, and it was just enough to break free. Now everyone was just standing there. Then Tails broke to silence with a missile. It hit the robot with a flash of light and a loud boom. The robot was down. Tails helped Cream down the plane, and then followed. Everyone went to Rouge's mansion for a party. An hour later, Robotnik came, pretty damn angry about his robot losing grasp. He stepped off his Egg Cruiser. He saw his robot in ruins. It was about 11:00, and everyone was splitting up to go home when they heard, "Having fun, are we?"  
They turned to see Robotnik walking toward them. Christoph took out his tranquilizer, loaded it, and put Robotnik's head in his viewfinder. He pulled the trigger.  
  
To be continued in  
Sonic the Hedgehog 2: The Will to Live 


End file.
